


HeadSpin 2: Hot and Sweet

by dramady, jeck



Series: HeadSpin [2]
Category: Apolo Anton Ohno - Fandom, JR Celski - Fandom, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>LA, a month after the Olympics. "... okay. Then are you coming over? I'll be home in an hour."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	HeadSpin 2: Hot and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

  
One month.

It had been one month since JR had come back from the Vancouver Olympics with two bronze medals around his neck. One month of press, interviews, appearances, guest spots and a whirlwind of other activities including training and Worlds. He'd kept himself busy for the most part, proud about his achievements and ready to share them with anyone who wanted to hear it in his usual upbeat self. All one whole month of it.

It had also been one month since he'd last seen Apolo.

Oh, he'd thought of him practically every night since JR had last seen him with Apolo smiling before he disappeared down the hallway and then out of the Olympic Village, out of JR's life. Well, at least he hoped not. He saw Apolo on TV, too, Leno and other shows, doing interviews, being charming and modest and all that.

It had also been one month of JR catching himself looking at his cell phone, scrolling through names, wondering if he should call, send a text, tweet -- something like a 'hey! how've you been?' or even 'wassup?' but he never really did any of that. Instead JR pocketed his phone again and forgot about it until the next time he caught himself scrolling though his contacts and stopping on Apolo's name.

Like right now.

JR's thumb hovered of the word 'call' on his iPhone, contemplating pressing it like he always did, debating in his head but today? Today he let his thumb touch the word and the phone began to dial. One month of thinking was enough.

It rang three times before Apolo could be heard saying, "Hello?" It sounded like he was on the street, cars going by, wind rushing into the phone. "Who is this?"

Who is it? Did Apolo not even bother to program JR's number on his phone? He frowned at the thought and looked down at his feet, scuffing the toe on the asphalt. Why did that even _hurt?_

"It's JR." He said, after a pregnant pause, long enough that he was afraid Apolo would hang up on him. "Celski," JR hastened to add because he felt forgotten already.

"JR Celski." And JR could hear Apolo's grin over the line. "JR Celski. How are you, JR Celski? I saw you on TV. You look good. Where are you, JR Celski?"

Was Apolo mocking him? JR's frown turned into a scowl. "I'm fine. I'm in LA." Maybe it was too curt the way he responded but JR wasn't in the mood to play games.

"... okay. Then are you coming over? I'll be home in an hour." And Apolo rattled off his address. "I can get sushi on my way home and we can eat ourselves silly."

Again, like before, JR found himself with absolutely nothing to say and he stood there with his mouth hanging open. What was it with Apolo? It was as if there were two sides to him and JR never could predict which one was which.

JR nodded his head before he realized Apolo couldn't see him. "Text me the address. I don't have a pen." JR heard himself say, wondering to himself -- what the hell was he doing? "I can be there in an hour."

"Good. I'll text you. See you soon, JR." And Apolo ended the call.

JR looked at his phone, the call done but then it buzzed from a text of Apolo's address. He scrubbed a hand over his face and then JR wondered, again, what was he _doing_?

~~

It took JR over an hour to drive from Long Beach to where Apolo was in LA. It was the damned traffic on the 710 that tested his patience and had added to the anxiousness he felt in seeing Apolo again. It didn't help that the closer he got to the place, and now standing here at the door, the more he felt the tremble inside.

JR thought of this as race day: take a deep breath and just get in there and do it because he was trained for this (having thought of every scenario for a month) and inherently, he'd know what to do. So, JR inhaled deeply, shook off the nerves and then he knocked on Apolo's door.

The door flew open and Apolo appeared, pulling JR in by his shirt. The door closed behind JR with a bang and Apolo had JR's face cupped in his hands and was kissing him hot and open, tongue licking into his mouth.

Shit! This didn't happen on race day. JR wasn't at all expecting _this_ and he stood there pinned between the door and Apolo, lips practically devoured before his body responded instinctively and he parted his lips, opening up, letting Apolo's tongue slip between them and then he was kissing back while he pulled Apolo by the hips, whimpering in his mouth.

They leaned back against the door, Apolo bracing one hand on the wood, his other hand sliding up under JR's shirt and bracketing his hip. He slowed the kiss now that the initial rush was over, taking his time tasting and learning that by grazing his teeth along JR's lower lip, it made him moan. This was good. Very good.

It _was_ good. So good, in fact, that JR felt his body respond to the kiss, the warm touch on his skin and Apolo solid and strong pinning him to the door. He didn't stop it this time, didn't push Apolo away but instead pulled him closer. JR was _not_ freaking out because he'd been dreaming this for a _month_, craving the feel of Apolo like this since that fateful day they parted ways. JR _wanted_ this. No. No. He wanted _more_. He moaned into Apolo's mouth, kissing back with wild abandon.

"Good," Apolo murmured between kisses, urging JR's shirt up to push it over his head and away. "Fuck." And he kissed JR again, tugging at his lower lip, sucking on his tongue. "Take it off," he urged, about the shirt. "Take it off." And when he leaned back, just enough, he pulled at his own as well, letting it fall to the floor.

JR's shirt was already bunched up high on his chest that it only took one tug over his head and it was off. He didn't hesitate at all but was trying to not seem too eager as he watched Apolo take off his. Still, JR's hands were quick on warm skin, moving slow as he put a palm flat on that strong muscular chest, his breath hitching as looked at where his fingers were moving over ridges of muscle, watching them flex at his touch. It was mesmerizing with JR thinking he'd like to map out Apolo's body with his hands, just like this. The thought was frightening and arousing at the same time.

Biting down on his grin, Apolo traced along JR's tattoo. "Come on," he said, leaning forward for one more kiss before he turned toward the apartment, leaving their shirts there. He led JR back past the living room to his bedroom and he leaned against the doorjamb, beckoning JR closer. Come closer, said the spider to the fly.

JR's feet followed after Apolo while his heart thumped louder and louder with each step he took. There was no mistaking where they were going and JR tried to distract himself from those thoughts by clearly letting his eyes move past him, into the bedroom, where he could see the bed and it looked like it had been waiting for him.

"So this is your place, huh?" JR sounded less nervous and shaky than he knew he really was even as he stared back at Apolo with what he knew was a determined shine in his eyes. There was no backing out of this one.

When JR gets close enough, Apolo took his hand and pulled him closer again, kisses gentle, not pushing, but he took a few steps toward the bed."Yep, this is my place." All the better to stretch out and explore. To take their time. It was a rare day off for him and he was going to _enjoy_ it. At the bed, he climbed on first, scooting back and still sitting. Then he patted the mattress beside him.

This was what JR came for, wasn't it? No sense denying it because it was what JR was thinking as he drove here. He knew he wanted more of what had happened in Apolo's room before he left.

JR stared at Apolo while he wet his lips, tongue quick to flick over them before curving into a small, unsteady smile watching Apolo's hand pat the bed. It was funny if only he wasn't completely wanting to crawl out of his skin from nerves. The message Apolo had sent though, was loud and clear.

So, JR bent forward, taking off his shoes, his socks and then straightening up just to pop open the top button of his jeans. Even through the loud sound of his pumping pulse in his ears, he crawled in bed, too, on his knees, sitting on his haunches and facing Apolo, reaching out to touch his face, staring at his lips with JR leaning in to kiss him.

Once again, Apolo's hand cupped JR's face and he kissed back, still gentle, letting JR take a little bit of a lead on this. They had time. They had the night. His other hand, he ran along JR's ribs, feeling the strength there. The stability. He loved how that felt.

It was a wonder, really, how JR was not freaking out this time but still managing to kiss back, to even reach out and touch Apolo, his hand slow to slide over warm skin. "Mmm..." He kissed Apolo a little harder, demanding a little more. JR was aware of what could happen here but the truth was, he was curious, too. That in itself provided him with enough bravado to slip his tongue between Apolo's lips and deepen the kiss.

And again, Apolo smiled. _Good_. So he hooked his arm around JR's waist and pulled him down so they were lying together, side by side, chest to chest. His hair was loose, for a change so it slid over his face, tickling JR's face before he tucked it back behind his ear. "You feel good," he said before kissing JR again, his hand wandering down to cup JR's ass.

When JR felt Apolo's hand on him his breath got caught in his throat and his hips jerked once but wildly. "W-wait--! I-I--!" He didn't have time to protest, not even to say anything with Apolo kissing him again and JR let himself fall into the kiss. Realization of where this could lead slowly crept into his head making his body tense slowly, growing tighter as the kiss deepen and his cock grew hard. JR slowly pulled his hips back, thinking that if Apolo ever pushed close he'd feel that hardness between JR's legs that he'd be more than a little embarrassed at being too anxious for this to happen.

But if Apolo pushed forward, JR would feel the corresponding hardness there, too. When JR pulled back, though, Apolo leaned back and looked at him, not speaking for a long minute. But he also didn't move his hand away.

Panting with parted lips, JR looked back at Apolo, wondering why the man was thinking, why he stopped and then there he was again, confused. Apolo's hand on his ass felt like it was searing his flesh it was so hot that his hips wanted to move, to push forward, to be closer. So, well, JR did, feeling the erection there and he gasped sharply but JR no longer moved back, he no longer pulled away.

"Good," Apolo whispered, leaning in again, just his upper body for more kisses. He'd figured out that JR needed to make these decisions for himself and it worked. He'd gotten his courage to go this far; Apolo would see how much farther he could urge him. He cupped JR's ass and tugged him in a little more, so they were close, chest to hip. _Good_.

JR swore that Apolo could hear, no, _feel_ his heart beating hard in his chest and it took a whole lot of effort for him to not rut against him no matter how much JR wanted to. All he did was hold on to Apolo's hips, fingers digging into his skin and the fabric of his pants, smooth and rough, with JR completely aware of every feeling, each action.

It was like in a race, that no matter how fast they were going, to him, they always seemed to move in slow motion. So, slowly, JR was losing the battle, abruptly pulling back to take in a sharp breath and beginning to roll his hips, wanting some friction, a touch, pulling him closer while pressing his hard cock against Apolo's with another hitched gasp of breath.

Jeans were rough and did give them friction, but not the best kind. But Apolo didn't push, instead urging JR to rock against him as he kissed along JR's jaw, back to his ear, nipping at the lobe again.

It was odd, how hypersensitive JR seemed to be. Each touch seemed to be magnified a thousandfold that he writhed next to Apolo, tilting his head to the side, wordlessly asking for more. JR's hands seemed to have a mind of their own now, too, with his fingertips dipping under the waistband of Apolo's pants, slightly pushing them down while his hips start a rocking rhythm, pushing up, each upthrust quickening. "Oh, God!" JR gasped, arching and whimpering at how _good_ this felt.

If JR wanted that, Apolo would comply, flipping open the fly of his jeans quickly, before he traced his fingers along JR's hip to his fly, too, flipping open the button and starting on the fly. If JR was going to come, Apolo wanted to _feel_ it. "Touch me," he urged as he brushed his knuckles over JR's boxers. "Touch me."

JR closed his eyes, biting back the moan that wanted to slip out when Apolo's hand pressed against his strained erection while his hips rocked toward the touch. Blindly, JR reached for Apolo, hands moving over his chest, down, lower, feeling where the jeans' rough material opened up. His clammy hands slipped through the opening, cupping Apolo's cock through his underwear and it made JR's eyes fly wide open, looking directly at Apolo's, feeling the heat under his hand. "T-take it off." With his free hand JR pushed down at his own jeans.

There was that grin again. When Apolo saw JR pushing at his jeans, he rolled back to his back and lifted his hips to wriggle out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them away. His erection lay against his stomach and he rubbed at it idly, not touching until JR was undressed fully before touching and then, only to lay a hand on JR's hip.

JR had absolutely no idea what he was doing, going on instinct no matter how hard JR's heart hammered in his chest, naked and quite unashamed; that part was nothing new. It was the touching and the kissing each other that was driving him crazy. His eyes trailed over Apolo's naked body, muscular, solid, and his cock -- it was hard and JR wanted to touch but he was too afraid to. So, instead he took Apolo's hand on his hip, so hot on his skin, urging it between his legs, his cock hard and curved right next to Apolo's fingers.

"Please?" JR pleaded, he wanted Apolo to touch him, just like he did that last night in Vancouver. "Please, Apolo, please? Oh, God!" Even his hips began to rock toward Apolo again.

"Yeah." Apolo's smile was close-mouthed this time before he got his hand around JR's cock and started to stroke it slow and easy. "Good, right?" He stroked him like _he_ liked to be stroked, taking his time, feeling the ridges and the heat and heft of JR's cock. Was JR a virgin? Apolo was betting so; the idea pleased him. Very much. "Let yourself feel," he whispered into JR's ear before biting it. "Just feel."

Already, JR was feeling too much, it was overwhelming. With slitted eyes he watched as Apolo's hand slid over his cock, making JR moan, watching that thumb rub over the wet head and his body jerked. _So good_. "Fuck, yeah..." he nodded adamantly, "...feels good." JR shuddered at the mix of sensations, the bite to his ear, the hot hand on his cock and his legs tangling with Apolo's. It was already too much.

It was _beautiful_. Sex was beautiful, skin too. Nothing to be scared of or ashamed of. Apolo leaned back so that he could watch JR's face as he jerked him off, smiling when he met JR's eyes. "Gorgeous," he praised and meant it too - JR would know that. "Show me how good it feels."

JR blinked slowly and with dark and wild eyes he stared back, reaching out, hands on Apolo's strong arms. It was easy, then, to fall into the desire, to just give in and _feel_. Each breath JR took quivered with stuttered hitches when Apolo's hand gripped a certain way, stroked a certain way and it drove JR crazy with lust. "Oh, God." His hips kept rising and falling, back arching slowly toward the touch. "Fuck... Oh, fuck!" JR's body began to tremble.

How was that not the most beautiful sight? Apolo could feel his breath catch in his chest as he watched, changing what he was doing depending on how JR reacted at any given moment. At the trembling, he leaned in again, kissing the younger skater, tasting him again, how quickly his breath was coming, sensing how hard and fast his heart was beating. "Come," he whispered into JR's mouth. "Come for me."

Hearing Apolo's voice, low and unfamiliar, _seductive_, made JR whimper. God, he was so close. JR held on even tighter and then he was chasing after Apolo's lips, tasting sharp and sweet, kissing with a desperation, needing just a little bit more to push him over the edge which Apolo seemed to provide.

"O-oh, God!" JR felt tongue and teeth and lips, hot breath, warm hand and the pressure was intense that his body felt like it was coiling even tighter until he came with a loud cry. The tension suddenly unfurling that it made him arch his back, part his lips, moaning as his body shook and his cock spilled hot in Apolo's hand.

"Yeah." Apolo gentled his strokes as he felt JR's orgasm. "Good. Fuck. You're so _hot_, baby." His words, and his mouth, were warm, and he kept on kissing JR even as the younger skater panted for breath. But when he felt him relax, Apolo wasted no time urging JR's hand to his own hard and leaking cock. "Touch me," he said again. "Come on."

This was what he came here for wasn't it? This -- with Apolo. It had been running in circles in JR's mind faster than them going around a short track. All month long he'd been thinking it.

With a tentative hand JR reached out, eyes wide, lips parted, panting harsh hot breaths and then slowly he curled his fingers around Apolo's hard shaft. God! It felt almost like his own cock, long, hard, but hot and heavier in his palm, curving just right to fit in his hand. JR looked up at Apolo then, licking his dry lips, watching his face closely as he started to stroke, up, fingertips grazing the head and then back down to the base, slow, careful.

"Yeah, good," Apolo whispered, letting his head fall back, giving it a little shake to get his hair out of his eyes. "That feels good." It felt like he had been waiting _forever_ for this. He was a very patient man, but he had _limits_ after all. He rocked his hips into JR's grip, wrapping his hand around JR's again to get just the right amount of pressure; JR could tell when Apolo's breath caught. "Yeah."

His hand tightened with Apolo's grin and then the strokes sped up just a little. "Fuck." JR whispered, watching as pleasure was painted on Apolo's face and he thought that he wanted to keep seeing that expression and that he wanted to be the one to put it there. It was a shocking revelation.

"Want more?" JR asked, voice soft, tightening his grip and twisting his wrist while he began to jerk a bit faster.

"Yeah." And with that, Apolo let go of JR's hand and let him take over, curling his arm over his head and shutting his eyes. "Make me come," he whispered, grinning even with his eyes shut. "I've been waiting for this for _so_ long." And jerking off imagining fucking JR. But he didn't say that, biting down on his lip instead.

"Waiting?" JR didn't mean to say that but there it was and he bit down on his lip to keep from asking any more. He concentrated on keeping the pressure, seeing as it seemed to be what Apolo liked and then he tugged and pulled. His hand moved faster and faster over that hard cock, watching the pleasure visibly rise just from looking at Apolo's face and then he was matching the way Apolo took in each panted breath. He wanted to make him come; he wanted to _see_ Apolo come with JR the one making it happen.

"Fuck, _yes_." Apolo arched his back even more, stretching out his neck, letting his body tell him what it wanted, not touching JR, but letting JR touch him, all sensation just in his cock and branching out from there to his stomach, his legs, his arms, his fingers and toes. "I'm ... " he said an untold few minutes later. "I'm going to come." And he pulled in a breath and he held it until his body arched off the bed, cock spilling over JR's hand and his own stomach, mouth open in silent pleasure.

Apolo was stunning to watch like this, face in pure pleasure, his body taut with tension and then seeing that eased as it released. Then there was Apolo's cock spilling thick milky streams of come all over JR's hand and Apolo's stomach that each slow stroke JR gave him, milking him, was getting more slick and wet and warm.

The sharp smell of sex was rising thick in the air and it made JR lick his lips, his mouth watering and he had no idea why. It only made him inch closer to Apolo, moving his hand over his cock still pulsing in his tight grip. "God. You look..." JR couldn't even finish the thought. It was hard to think clearly after coming so hard and then witnessing Apolo follow right after. It was like no experience he'd had before that he couldn't even think of how he'd be able to string together the words.

"O-o-okay," Apolo chuckled out, pulling JR's hand away from his too-sensitive crotch. But he was still smiling as he looked over at JR with sated eyes. "Welcome to LA." He leaned forward again to kiss him. "How long are you here?"

The haze of pleasure was starting to disperse right along with the sweat cooling on his skin. JR blinked at Apolo, trying not to freak-out because they just had, well, it was as close to sex as JR had ever gotten with Apolo so. "As long as I can stand it," was JR's answer, still staring, still feeling the slickness of come thick on his hand. "Before I hit school." College. Yeah.

"Sweet." With an energy JR was used to seeing, Apolo jumped to his feet and headed for the bathroom. "I did get food, so we can totally eat. You can work out at my gym if you want while you're here." By this time he was in the bathroom, but he was still talking. "You want to watch a movie? I've been wanting to see Hurt Locker, but haven't had the time."

JR pushed himself up to sit and his eyes follow after Apolo. That was it? He just -- picked up like there wasn't a whole fucking month with nothing -- not even a text? No matter what he did, JR thought he'd never get that about Apolo. He checked a sigh and then got up and followed; he felt very sticky. "You sound as if I'm going to be staying here..." Which was an idea that had its appeal, sure, but was really frightening at the same time.

"I told you you could when you came, didn't I?" Apolo had his hand in the shower, checking the water temperature. "Are you bailing already on me, Celski?" He asked with a grin. "We've only started having fun."

"I didn't think you were serious," JR replied, walking in the bathroom and try as he might, he couldn't help letting his eyes gaze up and then down Apolo's naked body. It's not like he'd not seen it but, still, being this close and now knowing how Apolo felt -- it sure gave his body a completely different response. "I'm not bailing." God, what was JR doing? He just agreed to stay here and, uhm, have _fun_. With Apolo. Why did that spell like trouble? "Don't you have things to do though? I don't want to get in the way."

"Good. Come on." Apolo climbed into the shower, holding the door open for JR to come in. "You won't get in my way," he added. "Besides." And here, Apolo's grin slid into a smirk. "It's better when you're closer."

JR swore his heart skipped a few beats when Apolo smiled at him and said that. _...better when you're closer_... That made him smile, dimples on his cheek digging deep. He stepped in the shower and was standing right at Apolo's side, watching as the water cascaded over those ridges of muscle of Apolo's chest with JR moving awkwardly. "Okay," he nodded, hair dampened by the water raining down on them, "if you're sure."

"That's more like it. You have an amazing smile. And quit asking. I'm sure." Apolo touched one of those dimples. "So how much fun was it doing all the press, huh? Did you feel like a superstar?"

Apolo touching him like that only made JR smile even broader. "It's been fun. I mean ... it's not Leno or anything..." He grinned again. "It's nice to meet the ones that supported us, you know? Give back some of the love." JR did enjoy the whole press whirlwind, he had to admit, no matter how awkward it all felt.

"I know, right? It's fantastic all that positive energy." Apolo squirted some soap on his hand and started to wash down JR's body, lingering over the tattoo. "You've got a lot to look forward to, you know? You should drink it in."

JR's body tensed just a little at the touch but relaxing slowly once Apolo started moving his hands over him. He wasn't sure he could get used to having anyone touch him so intimately but then, God, it felt really good. JR stood under the spray and tipped his head back under the water, closing his eyes.

"I don't know how you do it," JR started, blinking the water from his eyes to meet Apolo's again. "Interviews and people asking to take pictures with you." He was always so awkward. JR had seen the pictures and video of himself and he looked entirely too self-conscious. "How..?" Apolo's hands felt so wonderful that now JR didn't want him to stop touching.

"You get used to it. Think of it this way. They are _so_ excited to meet you. They want to know _you_. How fantastic is that, right? You're who they're excited to see. Just remember that. It's a gift. A huge compliment, right?" Apolo shrugged, watching his hands move lower; he did cup JR's cock with his sudsy hand. "It's a great feeling."

First was a hitch of breath and then a soft groan slipped from JR's lips when Apolo touched him right _there_. His eyes slipped shut and he leaned forward, catching himself by grabbing on to Apolo's strong biceps with his hands curled around them, a little disappointed that he didn't fall forward far enough to be pressed against Apolo's chest. "F-feels good ... you're right ... I-I just can't g-get used to i-it." JR stuttered, blinking his eyes open and was instantly met with Apolo's deep gaze, quickly falling into it.

"Sensitive... " Apolo observed, still smiling. "Later. I want to eat first. I'm freaking starving." One more gentle squeeze and he let go, soaping himself as he supposed JR would be rinsing off. "Do you have your summer workout planned?"

JR was talking about the fans and not about what Apolo was doing to him. Or was he? Even he was getting confused with the way Apolo would touch and made him quickly lose his train of thought. He stood under the spray, eyes on Apolo's hands moving over his body and JR had this huge urge to take over. He didn't though, pushing his fingers through his wet hair and brushing it back.

"Just the regular routine. Make sure to keep my legs strong." JR's fingers lightly grazed his scar before pulling back. "Nothing intense. I'm ... not sure about Sochi."

"Scaling back isn't bad. You just don't want to scale back too much." Apolo climbed out and grabbed his towel, then one for JR. "But it's nice to relax a little after it being so intense, right? Sushi!" His whole face lit up with the thought.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, JR looked up and had to grin at Apolo's enthusiasm about food. "You know I love sushi. Hope you got enough." He followed after Apolo, back in the bedroom, picking up his jeans and boxers from the side of the bed, slipping out of the towel to put them on. Now if only he could get to his shirt and then he blushed fiercely thinking of exactly how soon he lost it to the floor by the front door.

"What're you - Oh." Apolo had just pulled clean clothes out of the drawer and pulled them on when he saw JR's blush and figured out why. Still wearing a cock-eyed grin, he walked over to JR, cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Loosen up," he whispered again JR's mouth. "Life is too short."

Easy for Apolo to say. He'd always been the more easy going even if he was the most intense when it came to training. JR looked at him, licked his lips just as his eyes flicked down to Apolo's and then he blew out a breath, nodding, itching to lean against Apolo but JR didn't.

"Sorry... I just... never done anything like this before." Meaning being here with Apolo and _intimate_ and whatever it was going on between them -- if there even was something there. JR tried not to dwell on that.

"Now's the time to learn that, huh? We have the summer if you stay the whole time." Apolo smiled again and he gave JR a pinch on the side before he stepped back and headed for the kitchen and all the food he brought back to the apartment. "C'mon! You want mango or papaya juice?"

Apolo said 'we' and JR tried not to think that it made them sound like, well, _something_. Or maybe that was wishful thinking. He'd thought of almost every scenario the past month and none of them were anything remotely close to what was happening now.

"Uh, mango, please." Still bare-chested, JR followed to the kitchen, rubbing his pinched side, looking around taking in this and the other rooms, too, since he barely did when he first walked in here. "How long have you stayed here?"

"Ah, I keep it rented so I have a place when I come here. A couple years now I guess." Apolo knew he was one of the lucky ones - an Olympian who made money. "Nice to have a place that's more homey than a hotel, you know?" He pulled out a glass bottle and shook it. Fresh juice! Apolo gave JR a smile. "Like it?"

"It's nice. Cozy. And looks like you have a pretty sick home theater." He approached Apolo, smiling, easing into being here and their conversation. "Anything I can do to help?" JR wouldn't be his mother's son if he didn't offer. "Show me where you keep plates and glasses and stuff." If he was going to stay here, he needed to know all that anyway and JR wasn't about to nosy around without asking.

"Over the dishwasher," Apolo said, pointing as he started pulling take out containers out of the bag. "I had to keep from ordering everything on the menu. I have so little control around sushi." And other things. He gave JR an appraising look.

JR didn't catch the look because he was reaching for the cabinet door and peering inside. He pulled out plates and cups and put them on the kitchen table. "I love sushi. I talk about it enough sometimes that the guys gave in and we'd go so they could shut me up. See, you could've gone with us."

"Too bad I missed that," Apolo agreed as he was carrying stuff to the table them. "C'mon already, slowpoke. Have I mentioned I'm starving?" Up from his two percent body fat now, he was determined to enjoy it! He pulled out a chair for JR and then sat himself. "What's your favorite food of all? Like ... the one thing you could eat forever."

"My mom's and my grandma's cooking definitely." JR sat down kitty-corner from Apolo, peering at the sushi and grinning that the little round dimple right by the corner of his lip was really deep. "But food, food and just one? Wow. That's tough. Have you even had Filipino food before?" JR poured the juice in the two glasses and handed one to Apolo.

"Some? I had a few friends growing up who would invite me over for dinner? Whoo, you guys eat hard, man." Apolo cheered to that with his juice before sipping at it and gesturing for JR to dig into the sushi. "I still remembering being _stuffed_."

JR couldn't help grinning. "Yeah. My mom's side, they like their parties and their food, yeah." He took a few of the sushi (mmm... smoked salmon) and put it on his plate. "When you're back in Seatown, maybe we should invite you over." JR kind of looked down at his food at the invitation. He meant it though. That'd be awesome, he thought.

"Sure," Apolo said. "That'd be nice." He knew JR's family after all. It wasn't like he'd be eating with strangers. "Make sure it's off-season, though," he teased with a grin as he slathered a California roll with wasabi and popped the whole thing into his mouth. His mouth still full, he asked, "do your parents know you're gay? Or ... bi, I guess, maybe?"

He had a sushi in his mouth and good thing JR had to chew and swallow and it gave him a bit of time to think. Slowly he shook his head and looked directly at Apolo. "I, uhm, didn't really know either..." He trailed off, voice gone soft and quiet, looking at his plate and poking on of his sushi rolls with the tip of his chopsticks.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You know that, right?" Apolo said, setting down his own chopsticks to reach over and grab JR's hand. "I mean ... you're not ashamed, are you? I hope you aren't. "What you and I ... what we did ... that's pretty much it." JR met Apolo's eyes again and he shrugged.

"I'm not ashamed," JR looked up from where he was staring at Apolo's hand holding his and then he shook his head adamantly. His heart was racing, though, because it wasn't as if he'd talked to anyone about this before. "I was just -- I don't know what I'm doing or what I should do. This is all new to me... _All_ of this." He pointed between them.

"I know. I can tell. And I kind of want to push you," Apolo admitted, smile turning a little wry. "I can be a little pushy," he acknowledged. "So what do you want?" He asked as he went back to eating. "Like ... want - want."

"I don't know," JR was quick to reply. "I, uh, don't know enough to know what I want..." he was still thinking of what Apolo said. That he would push JR and deep down he felt the shudder in his body, because he wanted that, unknown as it was, he wanted it, heck, he wanted Apolo, if JR was going to be really honest with himself.

"Have you heard of the internet?" Apolo laughed, teasing gently. "Click around. You'll find anything and everything you need to know." Back to the sushi, he shrugged a shoulder. "You like what feels good, right?"

"Doesn't everyone?" He'd never heard of anyone refusing anything that felt good. JR frowned at Apolo. "And I checked the Internet, okay. Especially after we..." Again his finger made a gesture between them. "I just... I don't know about the other stuff... s-sex, I mean. I-if I want to, uh, try that." It looked painful, and JR experimented with touching himself that way and it felt really weird. He blushed remembering how much he fumbled around trying.

"You don't have to try it if you don't want to, but I gotta say, it feels _amazing_," Apolo told him. "All of it. If it's done right. You know. Like sushi." He cracked himself up, leaning back as he laughed, sushi still pinched between his chopsticks.

"Yeah. Okay." JR nodded, grinning. Apolo would know. He'd done that so many times before with JR, pulled him aside, told him things, taught him things. JR wondered if that was what Apolo was doing now, in some ways. "I'll find someone who does sushi right." When he was ready. Or something. "When did you, you know? _Know_?" JR popped another sushi in his mouth, watching Apolo intently.

Wait. Was JR saying that he didn't want Apolo to be ... the one? Okay, that shouldn't have mattered. Anyway. He was probably ... anyway. "Know I liked guys and girls? When I was about your age, I guess. Good times."

"I had a few girlfriends." JR smirked. "It's not like I haven't, you know? With them. Just not with - I mean you're the only one..." It really wasn't easy talking about this. "You're the first anything I've ever done with a guy." There. Whew.

"So you're not a virgin?" Apolo asked, clearly teasing. "Or are you?" He leaned in, his elbows on the table. "Inquiring minds want to know, Celski."

"I'm not!" It was said with a laugh. "Of course, I'm not." Well, not in _that_ way, at least. But in the sex with a guy kind of way? JR _was_ and he was most likely obviously thinking of that with the way his cheeks flushed again. "Does that answer your question?" He met Apolo's eyes though, not backing down from this discussion.

"Yep." But Apolo grinned, nudging at JR's shoulder. The blush was cute. "So if you've done the deed, then .... " He shrugged again. "Why all the uncertainty. What do you like with girls?"

JR swallowed the food in his mouth, feeling like it was choking him that he had to take drink before replying to Apolo, looking directly at him. "It's not like I've been with many," JR said quietly. He was nineteen and for the past two years he did nothing but train extensively, the past three months the most intense of them all.

"I like pretty, I like smart, I like it better if they understood about the training but..." JR smiled lopsidedly at that. "They feel nice, too." Soft and curvy and delicate. "But, I don't know..." He liked muscles and angles and strength, too, but that usually wasn't directed at the women.

"You don't know ... ?" Apolo kept eating sushi like a man possessed. "What don't you know?"

"I don't know if - if I prefer girls over guys ... or the other way around." JR pinched a sushi with his chopsticks, swirling it around a puddle of soy sauce and wasabi on his plate. "Does that really matter though?" He looked up at Apolo because JR trusted him to answer the question and be honest.

"Nope. Whatever makes you happy, I think. And as long as you're not hurting anyone else." Apolo toasted to that with his juice. "As long as you're honest with yourself and are doing what you think is best for you. If you can look yourself in the mirror, that's what matters."

The answer was satisfying enough that JR nodded his head, touching his glass with Apolo's and then he grinned before he took a sip. He then met Apolo's eyes, "I am honest with myself." He was here, wasn't he? Because it had been what he wanted. Now if only he could convince himself that it was the best for him. That one needed more thought.

"This," he said, lifting his sushi up, "is the best I've had here in LA." With his body language less stiff and tense, JR popped the food in his mouth and then his grin came a lot easier with JR more relaxed than he had been before.

It was great to see, actually. Apolo was smiling too and gradually all the sushi (and there had been a _lot_ of it) was gone, both men leaned back in their seats. "I have chocolate too," Apolo told JR with a wink. "And ice cream. I went kind of crazy at the store."

JR laughed. "Food. Yeah. I pigged out the very first day! If there was one thing I missed during training. It's food." Like all this sushi they had. JR was even slouched low enough in the chair with a hand over his stomach, idly rubbing back and forth while he looked at Apolo. "I don't know if I have room for dessert but ice cream sounds good."

"We can have it a little later." Reaching out a foot to nudge at JR's leg, Apolo then got to his feet and led the way to the living room and the sofa where they could slouch more comfortably. "I want to watch that movie. You good with that?" He was stretched out half on, half off the sofa, leaving plenty of room for JR. To lie right against him, that was.

Taking a detour to pick up his discarded shirt, balling it in his hand, JR then stood next to the sofa. "I'm good with anything. I'm not sure I'll be very impressed with that movie though I haven't seen it." He kind of stood there looking uncertain whether to sit there or take the chair.

"Hurt Locker. It's supposed to be good." Apolo shifted again, elbow on the arm of the sofa. He flipped to the pay-per-view channels and started looking. "Sit down already," he teased. "You're making me nervous."

JR still didn't put his shirt on and with it still balled between his two hands he decided to sit down next to Apolo. He fidgeted a bit before finding a comfortable enough position for him to settle in. "Is this what you do when you're home?" With his neck resting on the back of the seat, JR turned his head enough to look at Apolo, study his profile, fingers itching to touch that darned soul patch that he swore left stubble burn on his face.

"When I have the time? You bet." Apolo smiled as he ordered the movie and the credits started to roll. JR was leaning back against one of Apolo's legs and Apolo could reach up and tug the other man down against his chest facing the TV. "We have to remember to relax when we get the chance, right?"

Relax. Yeah. JR could do that easy enough. Apolo may be hard and solid but he was warm and he felt good that JR shifted just a little and nestled more comfortably. He even stretched his legs out across the sofa.

"Will you be in LA long?" JR realized he had no idea what Apolo's schedule was like. Would JR be left here in LA on his own or were they really spend a whole month together? The latter actually secretly thrilled JR that he hid a smile by laying his cheek against Apolo's chest, pushing away the uncertainty he felt that was looming in the back of his mind.

That allowed Apolo to kind of run his hands through JR's hair and down his neck. "The movie's starting," he reminded him, but he answered - it was still previews, it turned out. "I have a few things here and there - getting the business off the ground, you know? But mostly I'll be here. Here's where TV is."

The touch felt good that JR's eyes blinked then shut, sighing softly and shifting slowly to press himself up against Apolo. "Mmm. Okay." JR knew about Apolo's acting aspirations and he thought he'd do great that way so being here and local made so much sense. His eyes opened then flicked sidelong to watch Apolo's face. The movie was starting but JR was already watching the only thing he wanted to see.

A while later, JR opened his eyes with absolutely no idea where he was or who it was he leaned on, or even how long he'd fallen asleep. He rolled his neck feeling the stretch of aching muscle and the soft crack of bone. "Movie over?" JR asked, bare chest pressed even more against Apolo's side.

"You totally missed it, Celski." But Apolo's smile is warm and fond. "You young kids and your sleeping out and missing life! I'm ready for some ice cream now. You want some?"

JR found himself caught in that smile, those eyes, close to drowning in them, they were so big and expressive and bright. He smiled though it was sheepish. He hoped he didn't snore, or worse, drool. "Sorry. You, uhm, I was tired." The drive, the sex (JR though of it as sex, even if they just jerked each other off), it made him feel so spent in the most amazing way. He pushed off and settled with his back on the sofa, still slouched low. "Ice cream sounds good." He made a move to get up, to help.

"Sit still, lazybones," Apolo said, getting himself out from under JR's warmth, with a kiss to that mouth before he went. "I have mint chip and butter pecan. Which do you want?" He asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Mint. Please." JR said, licking his lips after the kiss, smiling and moving to lie down on the arm of the sofa, right over Apolo's abandoned spot. It was still warm and JR found he liked feeling it on his bare back. "And I'm not lazy! Try flying for several hours then driving then..." He trailed off. Apolo knew what happened after that. JR hand slid over his chest, closing his eyes and briefly brushing between his legs and then pulling away because he still felt a slight sensation there. Even the memory felt good.

"Then what?" Apolo said, coming back in with two small tubs of ice cream, spoons sticking out of them. His grin was sly at best. "Falling asleep on my sofa?" He handed JR the mint chip and sat in front of him, pinning JR to the couch. "That what you're talking about?"

"Nothing." JR shook his head and sat up, smiling up at Apolo and the ice cream. He wasn't falling for that this time because Apolo knew what he meant. "I'm talking about me being tired." He scooted to make room and gave Apolo back his spot that JR kept warm for him.

Nudging at JR to eat already, before the ice cream melted. Apolo got himself settled, his legs over JR's lap, entirely comfortable as he spooned butter pecan ice cream into his mouth. He leaned his head back, eyes closing. "Mmm, God, I missed ice cream, you know?"

He still found it a little hard to get comfortable but with how easy-going Apolo was it was hard not to. "I missed everything sweet. And salty." He laughed. "Chips and soda. Cake." JR watched Apolo with interest, the way his head fell back, his neck was stretched and that sound he made. "Didn't you say you have cake? A la mode would be awesome."

"Did I say I had cake?" For a minute, Apolo wasn't even sure. But he knew a way to find out! He made another trip to the kitchen, and JR could hear Apolo rummaging around in his fridge. "No cake," he called. "But I have .... " He reappeared, hand over his head. "Cookies!" Oreos to be exact, held aloft like a trophy. He tossed them toward JR before making his way back to reclaim his place on the sofa.

"Oh, yeah! Gimme!" JR was waggling his fingers before catching the bag and then he put his feet up on the couch, crossing his legs, really comfortable now. "Now, see, this is what I miss. Just binging like this." He laughed, grabbing a cookie and then handing Apolo the bag. He dipped his in the ice cream and then put the whole thing in his mouth. "Mmm." Awesome.

"Pig!" Apolo laughed, before doing the same thing, in the mint chip that JR was holding. "Gonna get all fat on me, Celski?" But he stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth too and fell back onto the sofa in a paroxysm of food-borne happiness. "That's what I'm talkin' about," he said, eyes still closed as he chewed. "So _good_."

Well, that wasn't fair. With a grin JR took another Oreo and leaned in across Apolo to reach for his ice cream, managing to dunk his cookie in it. "I don't think Oreos go with butter pecan," he said, waving the cookie in front of Apolo before he took a bite, wrinkling his nose as he chewed. "I was right."

"Why do you think I dipped mine in your ice cream? Hmmm?" Apolo tapped at his temple. "Not just a head for hair, you know." He fished out another cookie and took it apart, licking at the filling first, before he popped the cookie parts into his mouth. "Mmm. Food porn." And he laughed.

The bag rustled when JR took another couple of cookies, one stuck in the softening ice cream and the other he dragged over it, gathering as much of the mint chip as he could get on an Oreo. "Here. Have more porn." He handed Apolo the cookie, ice cream beginning to drip down the side and over JR's fingers.

"Mmmm." Apoolo got a hold of JR's wrist and angled his hand toward his own mouth. Eyes on JR's face, he took the cookie into his mouth, chewing it without letting go. Then when he'd swallowed, he licked at JR's fingers, getting all the ice cream from them.

JR's lips parted slowly, watching as Apolo's tongue flicked between his fingers and maybe he let a small whimper slip out. This wasn't what he thought would happen handing that cookie over but, God, he wasn't complaining. "That's ... definitely food porn..." His voice came out breathless and something stirred low in his belly with JR licking around his lips still staring at Apolo.

"Yep." And with that, Apolo leaned over, hand coming around the back of JR's neck and he was _kissing_ him again, hot and deep, very nearly crushing the Oreos between them.

JR could care less about the Oreos right now. He pressed his mouth against Apolo's, opening up, letting his own tongue lick across Apolo's lips. He tasted the ice cream, chocolate, and something else that he chased after, something he knew, now, was inherently Apolo's taste. JR easily lost himself in that kiss, eyes shut tight and making soft whimpered sounds. He always did like kissing but he found he liked kissing Apolo most of all. So much that he'd rather they not stop.

There were no intentions of stopping, had Apolo any say in it. Though he did, with one hand, set aside both tubs of ice cream and the cookies so they wouldn't get crushed. Then he laid himself over JR's body, a hand cradling his head as they kissed.

Somehow, JR's arms found themselves wrapping around Apolo's shoulders, pulling him down, shifting just enough so they were both comfortable. JR kissed back with no hesitation this time, even arching his body slightly, bare chest rubbing up on the material of Apolo's shirt, seeking the warmth under it.

A few more minutes of that, though and Apolo pulled back, just a little. "I'm going to put the ice cream away," he said. "Then, we're going back to bed." He smiled, words punctuated by kisses. "You've had your nap, you have some energy. Let's use it." And with one last press of mouths, he got up and grabbed the ice cream and cookies. "I'll meet you there."

JR watched until Apolo disappeared from view and then he stood up, heading for the bedroom. He had only been here a few hours and already he'd thrown caution to the wind. Not sure where any of this would lead, though Apolo wanted him here and JR hoped this led somewhere meaningful. Maybe that knowledge was enough.

When Apolo came in and shut the door behind him, he saw JR and he smiled as he stripped off his shirt. Then he climbed onto the bed and up to JR. "Hi there," he said, and he didn't give him a chance answer, kissing him instead, crawling over him to push him back, flat on the bed. Yeah, that made it pretty clear that Apolo wanted him there, too.  



End file.
